Nigou et Garfield ( pas d'inspiration pour le titre )
by Kwailys
Summary: Kuroko, avec Furihata, cherchent un compagnon de jeu pour Nigou et se retrouvent chez Kagami au final pour un chat. ( pas non plus très inspirée pour le résumé. Ça se voit, hein ? )


Bonjour / Bonsoir ! En même pas une heure, mon premier OS semble avoir fait l'unanimité. Sur les trois reviews que j'ai eu, toutes disaient que mon OS était bien. Je suis contente que cela vous ai plu. Et oui, Aoneko-sama, les pétards ça fait des dégâts énormes qui peuvent, comme dans l'OS, faire qu'un membre devienne inutile.

Et sur cette joyeuse note, voici mon second texte écrit après que j'ai terminé la saison 1 de Kuroko no Basket c'est-à-dire, il y a un peu plus d'un an...

* * *

Kuroko regardait Nigou d'un air perplexe. Il en était d'ailleurs tellement magnétisé par son chien qu'il ne remarqua pas Furihata qui s'approchait jusqu'à...

\- Salut, Kuroko !

Ce qui fit sursauter le "fantôme". D'ordinaire, c'était lui qui faisait peur aux gens et non pas l'inverse. Kouki se retient de justesse de rire devant l'air légèrement effrayé du passeur. Mais il se reprit rapidement avant de demander:

\- Quelque chose te tracasse avec Nigou ?

\- Je crois qu'il aimerait avoir de la compagnie.

Le brun regarda le petit shiba noir et blanc qui courrait après sa queue. Il ne voyait pas trop pourquoi ce charment petit chien aux yeux bleus voulait de la compagnie...

\- Tu te fais des idées, Kuroko. dit-il. Nigou est parfaitement heureux.

\- Mais je pense qu'il a besoin d'un ami animal. insista Tetsuya.

Le remplacent haussa les épaules. Il n'y connaissait rien aux cabots et encore moins a celui de son ami alors...

\- Furihata-kun, tu veux bien venir à l'animalerie avec moi ? demanda soudainement "l'homme invisible".

\- Pour choisir un copain à ton chien ? devina le concerné alors que Nigou aboyait joyeusement.

Quelques instants plus tard, le brun et le bleu se trouvaient devant une des nombreuses animaleries de la ville. Ils entrèrent.

\- Bonjour, les salua l'un des employés, bienvenue à l'animalerie Yuriito. Je peux vous aider ?

\- Non, merci. Pas pour l'instant. refusa poliment Kuroko.

\- Très bien. N'hésitez pas à faire appel à moi dans ce cas-là.

Une fois l'employé partit, les deux lycéens arpentèrent les rayons de l'animalerie. Niveau variété animale, ils avaient le choix. Maintenant il fallait juste...

\- Ah ! s'écria soudainement Kouki en tombant sur les fesses.

\- Furihata ? fit la voix de Kagami. Tu fiche quoi ici ? Et tu m'explique pourquoi tu as crier en me voyant ? Un simple « Salut, Kagami » suffit largement.

\- C'est pour m'aider à trouver un ami pour Nigou et toi, tu fais quoi ici, Kagami-kun ? demanda le bleuté.

\- Kyaaa ! Bon sang, Kuroko ! s'énerva sa lumière.

\- Désolé, de t'avoir fait peur, Kagami-kun. s'excusa son ombre.

Le rouquin grommela quelque chose en anglais avant de dire:

\- Je suis venu acheter à manger pour Garfield.

\- Garfield ? releva Furihata.

\- J'ai trouvé un chat dans le local à poubelles il y a trois jours. Et comme il était mignon, je l'ai garder. Et nommer Garfield parce qu'il est roux expliqua le rouge.

Sur ces mots, Tetsuya regarda son animal de compagnie puis son ami avant de revenir à Nigou.

\- Dis, Kagami-kun, on peut le voir ?

Et ce fut ainsi qu'environ trente minutes plus tard, les trois adolescents étaient dans le salon de celui aux cheveux sanglants.

\- Attendez, je vais le chercher. dit Taiga en partant dans le couloir.

Une minute plus tard, il revient avec dans les bras un adorable chat tigré roux avec des yeux chocolat. Bien qu'étant amaigris, le matou semblait avoir à peine un an et semblait très joueur.

Et dès que son propriétaire le posa au sol, ce dernier courut vers Nigou en miaulant. Furihata prit peur en pensant que les deux animaux allaient se trucider, le félin et le canidé se mirent à jouer ensemble.

\- Alors ça c'est pas banal. remarqua l'as de Seirin.

\- Comme vous. fit remarquer Kouki.

\- Comment ça ? voulut savoir le "fantôme"

\- Et bien vous êtes un peu tous les deux comme un chat et un chien. expliqua le remplacent. Vous ne devriez pas vous entendre et pourtant, vous êtes comme Garfield et Nigou: vous vous entendez très bien. Surtout sur un parquet avec un ballon de basket en main.

Le duo ombre et lumière se regarda un instant avant de sourire. C'était pas faux. Et tant mieux d'ailleurs.


End file.
